


goodbye, my coney island baby

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, barbershop quartets, i'm so sorry about this, no sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: the singing brothers are pretty famous across america, but there's a lot of tension between the two frontmen.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Kudos: 10





	goodbye, my coney island baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and sweet because i wanted it out of my drafts  
> i might write a sequel  
> i might not  
> you don't own me

"goddamn it dylan!"

byron and kevin looked up from their sheet music, giving each other a knowing look, before bracing for the-

**_SLAM!_ **

"don't be such a fucking faggot, eric! i didn't touch your fucking hat!"

eric came storming into the green room, his nostrils flared and his face red as he started searching through the piles of clothes and bags that had been haphazardly left over the floor. dylan came in after him, looking as equally angry, with his arms crossed and his nose scrunched.

"well where the fuck is it then?! you borrowed it last!" eric spun around, glaring up at dylan, who scoffed and turned away.

"i dunno, up your tight fuckin' ass? get over it eric, it's just a dumb hat!" dylan huffed, turning away from eric to sit down. byron nudged kevin, and they quickly departed, brushing past eric and murmuring apologies.

"i can't go on stage without my hat, fuckface," eric snapped, looking over his shoulder as he threw things all around the room. "i'll fucking burn all your shit if you're not careful."

dylan stood up, his lanky frame suddenly looking quite intimidating. "you touch a single fucking pen and i will make you pay, harris."

eric turned around, looking up and dylan and crossing his arms. "you don't scare me."

the taller boy looked down at the flushed face of his co-star, before grabbing it in his hand. "eric, shut the fuck up before i slam your goddamn weak fucking body into the wall and fuck you until you can't even think," dylan spat, low and dangerous, before letting go of his face and slowly walking away.

eric stood there for a second, feeling like all of his breath had been stolen by dylan and was leaving the room along with him. 

if that's how dylan wanted to play, then he better batter the fuck up.


End file.
